Birthday Gift
by fangurl
Summary: Shikamaru makes an effort on Temari's birthday.


**Birthday Gift**

Drafted this story in 10-30-06 and then somehow I lost the drive for the story.

This is a companion fic to my story "Birthday Trouble". Both stories can be read independently from each other but there will be references between "Birthday Trouble" and "Birthday Gift".

Please note that none of the Naruto characters belong to me.

Jounin Nara Shikamaru dusted the sand from his clothes and sandals muttering "Troublesome", he thought "Why does sand have to find its way between your toes?". It was so unlike the grass at home especially the soft patch he preferred. If it weren't the birthday of a certain teal eyed blonde, nothing would've made him move from his cloud watching spot especially on his day-off. People were eyeing him warily as he headed to the Kazekage's place knowing that the purpose of his visit would be being a sort of regular fixture at Suna due to his missions and personal visits, the villagers were still suspicious of foreigners.

He knew that the kunoichi would be at Gaara's. She had moved in shortly after Kankuro transferred there when Gaara became Kazekage. She reasoned that it would be easier to look after her brothers and stop them from killing each other if they lived under one roof. Shikamaru on the other hand knew of the real reason. She just couldn't bear to be away from her siblings. He recalled how agitated Temari was when the Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara and how helpless she had felt when she was not able to join the rescue mission.

Yes, the brassy wind wielder did care deeply for the people she valued, although he wished she wasn't so violent in expressing her affection. While reflecting on this, Shikamaru's hand instinctively checked the bruised flesh on his left arm, it was still sort of black & blue from the blow he received from Temari. He had been cloud watching that day and he fell asleep in the grass not bothering to get of the rain. She had just finished delivering the scroll to the Hokage and was on her way to his place hoping to share dinner with him when she spotted his form lazing on the field near his home. It was in that sleepy and wet state that he received hell from her. Shikamaru was scolded as if he were a mere child. The ANBU captain was getting a dressing down from the leggy blonde who worried that he might catch a death of a cold.

Upon his arrival at the Kazakage's, Shikamaru was shown to the living room when he arrived, Temari had transferred there after breakfast, bringing with her Kankuro and Gaara's presents. He had found her sitting on the couch facing the window holding three glass figurines and a music box on her lap, seeing the music box he thought "Looks like my gift already has a storage place". The shadow master studied Temari and saw soft gentleness on her face that others were not privileged to see, it was something she reserved for him and her brothers.

The Leaf Shinobi decided to make his presence known by making a sound with his throat, Temari turned around to see the sound's source, "Shika...?" Her voice registered mild surprise which soon became an annoyed tone.

"What are you doing here?" peeved that she was caugnt unaware but immensely relieved that it was him who caught her unguarded. She used her annoyance to hide the fact that she was brimming with happiness with his presence.

She had wanted him to be there on her birthday but she also knew how challenging it would be for him to be in Suna given his responsibilities at the Leaf village. "_He remembered! Shika-kun remembered my birthday_!" she thought.

"It's your birthday is'nt it? Because if its not, then I'm going back to Konoha to spend my day-off watching clouds", he then turned around and attempted a faux retreat.

"Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, slowly turned around, leaned on the doorjamb and drawled "What?".

To Temari it seemed he took forever to do this. And to his question she answered flatly "You're late." Her presents were now left unattended on the center table and she was now facing him arms crossed across her chest.

"We didn't agree on anytime. You didn't even know if i would be coming" he replied in his usual nonchalant manner. He then muttered under his breath "Hn...troublesome woman".

"There's mackerel and kelp in the kitchen. i'll have the help serve it", she then playfully yet forcibly shoved him towards the direction of the dining room. "I'll bring my gifts up to my room, you better be done when I come back", she said with a smirk and then headed towards the stairs.

At the mere mention of the food prepared, Shikamaru had to suppress the smirk forming on his lips. Temari prepared for him his favorite food items. "_So she was expecting me_." he thought.

When she got back from her room Shikamaru was already dozing off on the living room couch. She studied him trying to imprint every detail into memory. Even though she knew every line and every mark on him it seemed there was always something new that she would find. He looked so peaceful, rid of all the burdens of being a jounin and ANBU captain. She wanted to let him be, but time was a-wasting she preferred her time spent with him awake.

She prodded him on the shoulder "Oi, Shika! Wake-up you lazy bum".

His eyelids fluttered open, heaven knows how much he craved for sleep but the sight he saw was more than enough to wake him up. Temari had uncharacteristically re-tied her hair into just 1 ponytail she had also changed into a light lavender kimono tied with a teal obi, and was wearing light make-up.

Shika had always found Temari beautiful so he didn't really find it necessary for her to wear makeup, but this was a first and it really suited her. Temari lightly blushed at the look of appreciation he was giving her. She stamped on the slightly giddy feeling she was experiencing from his appreciative look and tugged on his hand urging him to stand-up. "Come on. It's my birthday and you're taking me around town". It was not a demand, it was not even a request, it was just a statement of what would transpire that day.

They were already at the front door when "Oi, Nara!" Kankuro called. The couple turned around to find Gaara and Kankuro walking towards them.

"Kankuro" Shikamaru said then turned to Gaara saying with a slight bow "Kazakage".

Gaara who never really bothered with pleasantries asked directly "What time will you be back?".

"Around 6 p.m. Don't expect us for dinner though" Temari answered for the both of them.

Gaara merely nodded aand took note of her reply. Kankuro on the other hand said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye "Bring our sister back safely Nara or there will be hell to pay".

Although they have longed accepted that their sister's heart belong to the Shougi playing shinobi of Hidden Leaf they still liked to mess with him, especially Kankuro. Gaara just shook his head at this while Temari rolled her eyes, grabbed Shikamaru's hand and said with a tug "Let's go".

They spent their dropping by every shop Temari had been meaning to visit while Shikamaru allowed himself to be taken by her. There were some stores that she had to forcibly drag him. There were also times when she waited for him to shuffle inside the shop. Near dusk, Shikamaru found her ogling at the displays at a jewelry shop. Temari had a longing look in her eyes for the baubles, but he knew Temari's practicality won out versus her sense of vanity.

Wistfully Temari observed the latest designs in jewelry, it was her guilty pleasure. She knew that a kunoichi's life did not allow frivolity, heck, it did not even allow emotions. However it would be nice to wear something feminine & sometimes, something impractical. Plus jewelries have the tendency to get in the way during an enemy encounter & sometimes even during training. Still...

Temari let out a sigh and was about to turn away from the display when she found herself rooted on the spot, realizing whose jutsu got her trapped, she snarled in a low voice "Shikamaru" and she looked at him madly through the corner of her eyes. "_Oh! He was so going to get it_!" she fumed inwardly.

Shikamaru literally saw the steam coming out of Temari's ears after having placed her in his jutsu. He somehow knew that Temari would be mad being put under the shadow jutsu but not this level of being mad.

"Nara. Release me at once or you will sorely regret this." Temari said in a low, flat threatening voice.

"Oh?" Shikamaru's only reply while walking towards her.

Before she was able to formulate a response. She felt something cool touch the base of her neck, her sternum specifically. When she tilted her head a bit to check on the cold object, she thought that she would be seeing the blade of a kunai.

What she saw surprised her immensely. On her neck was a necklace, and the cold object she felt? It was pendant in the shape of a sand gourd just like the Hidden Sand's symbol. Upon further inspection, she saw that inside the sand gourd was another jewelry shaped like the symbol of Hidden Leaf village.

Although she was long released from the shadow jutsu she was still rooted to the spot still fascinated with the pendant. Shikamaru was now standing in front of her, a smirk on his face. He then proceeded to encircle his arms around her waist, then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday", he said.

Temari looked into his eyes, broke into her widest smile and this time she was the one that said "Troublesome" before looping her arms around his neck and brought their faces closer.

*fin*


End file.
